Defeat Fanfare
A Defeat Fanfare or Defeat Theme is a short melody that plays whenever the character loses a battle to the CPU. Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. It is the opposite of the Victory Fanfare. A Defeat Pose can be performed if this happens, examples such as crying, regrets, demands for rematches and assaulting the referee. List of Defeat Fanfares Super Mario Bros. Game Over The game over theme from Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser Donkey Kong Country 2 Game Over Basically the game over theme from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Cactus King *Ghastly King *King K. Rool *Tiki Tong Tai Lung Escapes Basically the last few bits of Tai Lung Escapes from the soundtrack of Kung Fu Panda. *Kung Fu Panda *Tigress *Viper *Mei Ling Ni *Monkey *Tai Lung In Conclusion An orchestral/rock remix of the lose battle theme from the Dynasty Warriors series. AirForce Delta Mission Fail The Mission Failure theme from the Konami game, AirForce Delta. *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Eyecatch A section of the song, Eyecatch, from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *Young Heihachi *Xiaoyu *Kazuya *Bruce *Shin Yoshi's Story Game Over The game over theme from Yoshi's Story, after all of the Yoshis are defeated. *Yoshi *Shy Guy *Cloudjin *Kamek Kirby's Return to Dream Land Game Over The game over theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Adeline *Bonkers *Goriath *Knuckle Joe *HR-H The Leviathan The ending to The Leviathan from the Atlantis: The Lost Empire original soundtrack. *Milo *Vinny *Kida *Helga *Moliere List of Defeat Poses *Zhao Yun: Zhao Yun throws his spear down and declares, "Next time, I will be the winner!" *Guan Yu: Guan Yu does his Dynasty Warriors 2 defeat pose saying "Did I misjudge this foe?" *Zhang Fei: Zhang Fei examines a wine bottle then throws it down and says "To defeat the mighty Zhang Fei..." *Ma Chao: Ma Chao punches the ground saying "How can justice fail in the face of evil?!" *Wei Yan: Wei Yan stares at the referee who explains "Listen, don't take your anger out on me. We can-" but Wei Yan slices him and says "I... beaten... I want... rematch!" *Xiahou Dun: Xiahou Dun does his Dynasty Warriors 3 defeat pose and says "Keep fighting until Wei victory is ensured!" *Nemesis T-Type: The referee tries to hold Nemesis back with "Now look, I can explain, the opponent was the-" but Nemesis shoots him/her with his Rocket Launcher. *Yukimura: Yukimura does his Samurai Warriors defeat pose saying "How unfortunate that I must show my back to the enemy." *Keiji: Keiji drops his pike and punches the ground demanding, "I just wanna fight a little more!" *Nobunaga: Nobunaga plants his sword then says "No mercy will be shown next time." *Mitsuhide: Mitsuhide sheaths his sword in disgrace and says "How can I face Nobunaga?" *Shingen: Shingen does his Samurai Warriors seires defeat pose saying "Well, that attempt sure went down in flames!" *Katsuie: Katsuie stands in anger before the referee who says "Listen, that is fate! Just get-" but Katsuie headbutts the referee then says to the victor, "You had better take pride in this victory!" *Gaston: Gaston sits his chair, turns, and look away by a winner saying "Next time, only I'm walking away." *Benkei: Benkei shoots a rifle at the referee and says "I do not tolerate failure!" *Frollo: Frollo stands with a sad face and shouts "What!?". *Kinnikuman: Kinnikuman falls down and cries like a baby. *Aurora: Aurora's defeat pose is variable, and she will say "What a disaster!" during all of them. *Mihawk: Mihawk plants Black Blade into the ground and sits down in a meditation position saying "I shall give you the victory today." *Crocodile: Crocodile closes his right hand in anger, dripping sand then says "Don't think you have the last laugh!" *Robin: Robin punches the ground in disappointment. *Raven (Teen Titans): Raven angrily looks at the referee who tries to explain, "Raven, a loss is a loss. Now I-" but she blasts him and says "Even with your help I cannot defeat him!". *Cyborg: Cyborg feels electric sparks then shuts down. *Starfire: Starfire burns herself. *Beast Boy: Beast Boy turns into a gorilla pounds the ground in anger. *Mega Man: Mega Man explodes in a similar fashion way of the old games while he screams. *Alisa: Alisa sits down and cries then says "This is so saddening! How can I lose!?" and continues to cry after that. *Xiaoyu: Xiaoyu sits down, puts her head in her hands, and says "This is the worst day of my life!" before crying. *Shin Kamiya: Shin Kamiya stares at the referee who explains "Listen, don't take your anger out on me. We can-" but Shin Kamiya punches the referee, similar to how he punches Heihachi Mishima in Tekken: Blood Vengeance then says "I failed..." *Zero: Zero explodes in a similar fashion way of the X games while he screams. *Goku: Goku claps to the winner with his bangs covering his face while saying "Alright, i gave up...". *Nostalgia Critic: Nostalgia Critic claps to the winner saying "Next time, I walk away with the prize!" *AVGN: AVGN drinks Rolling Rock non-stop. *Toon Guile: Toon Guile shakes his hands in anger. *Mokujin: Mokujin's defeat pose is variable, and she will say "Next time, it will be the Mokujin who wins!" during all of them. *Tetsujin: Tetsujin's defeat pose is variable, and he will say "I demand a rematch!" during all of them. *Kinjin: Kinjin's defear pose is variable, and he will say "I'll get you next time..." during all of them. *Vegeta: Vegeta does his DragonBall: Raging Blast 1 and 2 losing pose and says "What!? I am the greatest saiyan in the world!" *iori: Iori turns his back then says "How long are you gonna gloat?" *Heidern: Heidern breaks his baton then says "I'll let you go for now. You won't be so lucky next time!" *K': K' swipes some fire then says "Don't make light of me! I'll get your ass next time!" *Ramon: Ramon angrily stomps the ground saying "Thanks for the facial, pinhead!" *Kula: Does her King of Fighters 2001 defeat pose saying "Oh, what a bore..." *Zarina: Zarina drops to her side and begins crying saying "Why aren't my kicks even working?!" *Hein: Hein drops a handkerchief and walks off with "You will feel the full wrath of the Howard Connection when next we meet." *Shun'ei: Shun'ei turns and facepalms himself with "Shucks..." *Najd: Najd sinks to her feet and releases shadows with "Not that..." *Eiji: Eiji does his King of Fighters '95 defeat pose saying "The Kisaragi will not let defeat go unpunished!" *Tracy: Tracy has the referee on her back, then jumps really high and loses control of herself as the referee yells "THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" and when she lands, she gets crushed by the referee saying "OW!!!". This is also her first victory pose in both the first game and the second; but in victory, she has the opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on her back instead of the referee. *Al-Asad: Drops a white flag at his feet and says "We may have lost the battle, but not the war." *Swiper: Swiper snaps his fingers saying, "Oh, man!" then slinks away in defeat. *Bedman: Bedman shreds the referee and says to the winners "Oh, how brave of you to actually beat me in the end. I admit even your skills are quite resillient. Music will mean we're running out of time then. But don't worry, there's always windows for more games. Just fall asleep and I'll be waiting." Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers